


Passion Unbound

by vermilion_aura



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4098217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vermilion_aura/pseuds/vermilion_aura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day, Chris and Kyla relax the best way they know how.</p>
<p>ChrisxOC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passion Unbound

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. It's been a little over a month since I last updated. Sorry about that. A lot of things happened in the month since my last update. In a nutshell, my parents got into a bad car accident (they're fine, save for Dad suffering a gash on his arm that needed to be repaired through surgery and Mom getting a few bruises), I got a job, and I'm in the process of moving into an apartment in the city where my work is. Basically, a lot of things got thrown at me and they all were on the top of my priority list. In addition, there's no Internet or wifi hot spot at my new apartment. So, I'm stuck with 4G on my cell phone until I can work something out. I'll try and post new works through my phone (though it will be difficult) and see if that will work out. If not, the next update won't be for a while until I can get Internet access. Bear with me. A lot of things happened, but I hope to write more once things settle down and I settle into my new apartment. Maybe by the time I get Internet access, I'll have some projects written out.
> 
> Anyways, this smutty story involves Chris Redfield and my OC, Kyla Peterson from a Resident Evil story I'm considering putting together. They're one of two pairings that will star in this series of chapter projects I have in mind. Right now, I'm leaning towards a trilogy where one story stars one pairing, the second story stars the other pairing and the third brings these characters together. I'm still in the process of plotting it out, but hopefully, I'll have it put together in due time. In the meantime, enjoy this one-shot!

A slight shiver tore through her body as the spray of the shower hit her back, but it quickly settled down as her body adapted to the warm temperature. A small smile formed on her lips as she bathed herself, her uptight muscles slowly loosening up and relaxing against the feel of the water. Running her fingers through her damp chocolate locks, Kyla let out a sigh of both relief and bliss. A shower after a long day of working was one of many ways to relax.

The only thing that was missing was a certain someone enjoying the shower with her.

She was honored to be the girlfriend of Chris Redfield, one of the most respected and valued members of the BSAA, the organization responsible for eliminating all forms of bioterrorism. With his reputation and abilities, nobody dared to get on his bad side. Despite the downside of him being away the majority of the time, she found solace in the knowledge of how many lives he saved with every successful mission and that eventually, she would be in his arms again.

Her mind drifted off into deep thought as she reached for the body wash her boyfriend used rather than her own, the smell flooding her nostrils and bringing her body to life. The fantasy became vivid as she proceeded to rub her body-Chris standing behind her, rubbing every inch of her with the soap and focusing primarily on her breasts, stomach, hips, thighs and the junction between her legs. Her breathing grew heavy and her heartbeat picked up the pace, adding to the intensity of the fantasy.

_If only you were here, Chris._

While Kyla was occupied with her shower and erotic daydream, Chris had returned home. It had been another long day at the BSAA office with a mission and paperwork that was piling on in the office, and he was exhausted. Luckily, a few of the operatives were assigned to get the paperwork done, and all he could do was hope that the pile had gone down by the time he returned to work.

He made his way upstairs to the bedroom, setting his duffle bag down and taking his clothes out to toss in the hamper. When he tossed the last pile in, he heard the sound of water running, and glanced in the direction of the master bathroom. After taking off his shoes and socks, he made his way over there, and like smoke through a keyhole, he slipped in. The room was filled with steam, giving a hazy feel to the atmosphere, and the humidity of it clung onto his skin.

Through the slightly foggy glass of the shower stall, Chris got the outline of Kyla's nude body, his gaze tracing every curve. His breathing deepened and grew heavy at the sight; the mere sight or even just the thought of her nude made his blood leap.

Unable to stay calm any longer, he proceeded to strip, first lifting his shirt up over his head and then loosening the belt on his pants. He kept his eyes on the shower stall, never once looking away. He undid the button, pulled down the zipper and moved his hands beneath the waistband, sliding them down along with his boxers. Stepping out of them, he made his way to the shower stall, slowly opening the door and slipping inside. He then reached for Kyla, snaking his arms around her waist and pulling her close, emitting a small squeal from her as her back came into contact with his hard, muscular physique and he planted a kiss on her neck.

She reached for him, her hand finding his neck and working up to the back of his head, her fingers tangling in his short, brown locks.

"Welcome home," she purred, leaning her head back against his broad shoulder and relishing the close contact.

The husky, seductive tone in her tone in her voice made Chris' blood leap in the ecstasy he was currently feeling. Tightening his hold around her waist, he left a trail of kisses, starting at her neck and working his way up. His lips found hers, and his hands began to roam, caressing every inch of her skin and focusing primarily on her breasts and the junction between her thighs. He swallowed the moans that escaped her throat, while the length of him pressed against her backside, causing her body to jerk.

He broke away from her and spun her around so that she was facing him, and before she could react, he pushed her until her back hit the wall. Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he pinned her body in place with his own and brought her wrists over her head, using one hand to hold them in place. Kyla moaned when she felt the tip of him brush her entrance, and on impulse, wrapped her legs around his waist.

He sealed his lips on hers once again, capturing the breath she had just sucked in and the taste of her mouth. He bit her bottom lip and proceeded to leave a trail of kisses, starting at the edge of her mouth and working his way down to her neck. The tip of his tongue lavished her pulse, sending a chill of pleasure to rack her soaking body.

He continued his trail, planting kisses along the way and stopping at her breasts. She gasped when she felt the tip of his nose nuzzling the valley between her breasts. He looked up at her, smirking at the look on her face, and began his assault. He cupped one breast with his free hand, kneading it gently as his mouth lavished the other one. Kyla squirmed against his hold, wanting to touch him but unable to move. He rolled her nipple between his fingers and tugged slightly, adding to the pleasure. When he enclosed his lips around her other nipple, she convulsed.

Her orgasm seemed to be the signal Chris was looking for; because no sooner did her body relax did he begin sucking her nipple while his fingers continued their assault. Her hands clenched into fists as her moaning fest began, filling his ears with what he considered to be the most pleasant sounds he ever heard. He alternated between her breasts, ensuring that they both received the attention they deserved.

He then stood up straight, positioning himself to breach her core. He let go of her wrists and held her hips, steadying her. Her hands gripped his arms, bracing herself for what was about to happen. Following another kiss, he slammed into her, burying himself inside of her.

The moan that escaped her lips was loud enough to flood the entire room. His smirk widening, Chris moved, his thrusts starting off slow and picking up the pace with each one. He buried his face in her neck, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him close as he moved. Their groans mixed together as her core tightened around him, sending pleasure throughout their bodies. When the euphoria hit its peak, Kyla moaned his name as her walls tightened around him and his seed spilled inside her.

He pressed the palms of his hands against the wall to steady himself as they relaxed, the two of them panting heavily. He pulled away from her neck and rested his forehead against hers, staring deep into her grey orbs. She kept her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her legs wrapped around his waist, afraid of her legs giving out if she tried to stand on her own.

A shiver tore its way through her spine; the heat from the running water had faded over time, and she kept him close in an attempt to warm up. Also feeling the chill of the now cold water, Chris pulled away from the wall, keeping her wrapped around his waist as he shut the shower off and got out of the stall. He grabbed a couple towels from the nearby rack, wrapping one of them around her before setting her down on the edge of the bathroom counter. He helped to dry her off and gave her the other towel, which she used to wrap her hair, and he grabbed a towel from another rack, wrapping it around his waist.

He then approached her, touching her face with both hands and planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"I missed you," he whispered in a husky tone that sent a tingling sensation between her thighs.

Kyla smiled. "I missed you too, love."

With a kiss to her forehead, Chris lifted her off of the counter, carrying her bridal style to the bedroom. She rid herself of the towel wrapped around her hair, tossing it to the floor as he set her down on the mattress. Once she was comfortable, she opened the towel covering her body and tossed it aside, and with a chuckle, Chris stripped himself of his towel and crawled in beside her, bringing the blanket over them.

He snaked his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, emitting a soft squeal from her as her nipples came into contact with his chest. Giving a pouty face, Kyla hooked one of her legs around his and touched his face, caressing his cheek with her fingers.

"You know, Chris, it's not every day that I get to take a shower with you, and it definitely isn't every day that we make love in the shower," she stated with a playful gleam in her eyes.

He chuckled, his lips finding hers and his hand squeezing her backside. "I am off for the weekend, Ky. Let's make most of our time together."

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I don't know when I'll be updating again with all these priorities ahead of me, but hopefully, it will be soon once I'm settled in and everything settles down.


End file.
